Dispatching commands from clients to targets may be accomplished through a centralized management processor (MP). Each target includes certain multi-user and multi-tasking capabilities. These capabilities can be configured and re-configured from time-to-time either manually, automatically, or semi-automatically. Currently, the intelligence for applying multi-user and multi-tasking policies for targets for processing of commands by targets is centralized in the MP. This requires a high degree of complexity because the centralized intelligence has to understand multi-user and multi-tasking policies for many different targets. This also severely limits flexibility because many targets may be forced to use common or hybrid multi-user or multi-tasking policies that are not optimized for individual targets. Also, any time a new target, a new multi-user policy, or a new multi-tasking policy is introduced, the intelligence in the centralized MP may need to be updated. These existing solutions result in high cost MPs that are also costly to maintain as existing targets are updated and new targets are introduced.